big baby (sequel of This Feeling)
by lkjhgfdaehyun
Summary: Dia orang yang baik dan setia kawan. Itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan sifatnya manjanya yang merepotkan. DAEJAE, BANGHIM, JONGLO


Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan pagi ini, masih sama dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Dorm yang masih berisik oleh maknae junhong yang berlarian kesana kemari dengan hyung yang dicintainya, jongup. aku yang sesekali berteriak ketika hampir saja menang bermain games di tabletku, suara televisi yang ditonton oleh Yongguk dan Himchani hyung, dan Daehyun yang...

"Himchan hyuuung... where's my cheesecakeeeee..." teriak Daehyun dari dapur

"NO CHEESECAKE!" jawab Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup dan zelo bersamaan.

"wae? Wae?" Daehyun segera lari keruang tengah dimana kami berkumpul. "himchani hyung, kenapa tidak ada cheesecake hari ini?"

"ya daehyun ah, apa kau mau mati? Sudah 5 hari kita terus-terusan makan your lovely cake!" jawab Yongguk hyung

"mwoya, cheesecake tidak akan membuat kita mati hyung!, ayolah Himchani hyung, untuk hari ini saja" Daehyun mulai merengek

"NO!" jawab yang lain.

Hanya aku yang tidak berkomentar, aku sangat mengerti sifatnya. Dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi. Aku kembali berkonsentrasi dengan gamesku.

"Youngjae ah.. " kali ini ia manarik-narik lenganku, berharap aku bisa merayu Himchan hyung untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. Aku menggeleng. Karena aku juga mengerti keadaan member lain, tentu saja mereka bosan dengan menu yang sama tiap hari. Daehyun lalu menarik tanganku dan memasukkan kedalam kausnya, meletakkan diperutnya. "Youngjae ah... kau bisa merasakan perutku menangis jae.. dia begitu kelaparan, dia sangat merindukan cheesecake" ujarnya tidak masuk akal.

Aku melepaskan tanganku, "sangat mengharukan jika perutmu tidak lagi merasakan lapar dae, sudahlah. Kau bisa membelinya diluar bukan?" kataku bijak. Mencoba memberi pengertian padanya. Namun ia malah merebut tabletku, menarik lagi tanganku lalu dielus-eluskan diperutnya seperti tadi lalu tiduran dipangkuanku dengan memputkan bibirnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuannya.

"Youngjae ah, kau bisa menemaniku ke supermarket?" tanya himchan hyung,

belum sempat aku mengangguk, Yongguk hyung menyela, "ya, Hime, kenapa Youngjae? aku bisa mengantarmu"

"aniya, aku ingin pergi dengan Youngjae"

"andwe!" jawab Yongguk hyung dan Daehyun bersamaan.

"wae?"

"Youngjae tidak boleh pergi karena hyung tidak membuat cheesecake!" larang Daehyun, sekarang ia duduk dipangkuanku sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileherku.

"hanya aku yang boleh menemanimu Hime, aku akan menjagamu" kata Yongguk hyung

"aku membutuhkan youngjae, memangnya kau tahu bagaimana cara memilih sayuran yang bagus dan sehat bbang?" Yongguk mendecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan Himchan hyung, tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak.

"tapi Hime, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi tanpaku" balasnya

"hyung, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta pada Himchan hyung?" tanya Junhong tiba-tiba

"eh?" kami semua menatap Junhong

"karena hyung selalu tidak membolehkan Himchan hyung pergi tanpa hyung, Himchan hyung sekarang juga tidak pernah bermain denganku lagi kalau malam, alasannya selalu karena ditunggu Yongguk hyung. Apa kalian berpacaran?"

Yongguk hyung : "yes"

Himchan hyung: "no!"

aku dan Daehyun saling berpandangan. Himchan hyung salah tingkah.

"darimana kau mendapat kosa kata 'pacaran', Junhong ah?" tanyaku

"dari Jongup hyung" jawabnya polos. Seketika kami menatap tajam Jongup yang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"aish hentikan, Youngjae ah, singkirkan bayi besarmu!" Daehyun melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya dan memelukku erat ketika himchan hyung hendak menarikku.

Himchan hyung memberiku kode untuk segera menyingkirkannya. Dalam setiap kasus Dae, hanya akulah satu-satunya yang dipercaya diantara semua member untuk mengatasinya.

Tentu saja aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, menghadapi sikap Daehyun yang terkadang berlebihan. Kelihatannya sangat menyusahkan memang, namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa pada kenyataannya dialah yang lebih sering menderita karenaku. Dia lebih dewasa dari pada diriku sendiri, hanya saja dia selalu menampakkan sifat manjanya dihadapan orang lain.

Aku selalu mengeluh akan banyak hal padanya setiap hari. Tidak peduli larut malam, dia akan berusaha menahan kantuknya hanya demi mendengarkanku, lalu memberikan nasehat dan solusi dengan sangat bijak dan tidak pernah aku duga. Dia orang yang baik dan setia kawan. Umur kami tidak berbeda jauh, makanya kami bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan sifatnya manjanya yang merepotkan.

"lepaskan tanganku Dae" daehyun tidak berkutik. "aku akan membelikanmu cheesecake dijalan, ok?" kataku membujuk. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu melepaskan tanganku.

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Kepalaku pusing. Aku mencium bau obat-obatan dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Semuanya serba putih. Beberapa saat aku tersadar, aku berada dirumah sakit. Apa yang terjadi denganku?

Aku sangat panik dan mencoba untuk bangun, namun ada yang mengganjal dilengan kananku. Saat kutoleh, rupanya ada seseorang yang tengah tidur disisi ranjang. Seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. panik yang sempat muncul tiba-tiba hilang ketika menyadari bahwa dia ada bersamaku.

Perlahan aku membelai rambutnya, lalu menutup mataku kembali dengan senyum yang tersungging dibibirku. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa senang seperti ini. meskipun aku sangat penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku.

Aku terus membelainya, berharap ini bisa membuat tidurnya menjadi lebih nyenyak, hingga aku merasa seseorang menggenggam tanganku, dan lenganku terasa lebih ringan, pertanda dia sudah bangun.

"Youngjae ah? kau sudah sadar?" aku membuka mataku.

"ne, aku sudah sadar. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"mian jae.. " Dia memelukku erat dan mengabaikan pertanyaanku. aku mengelus punggungnya. "Daehyun ah kenapa kau menangis, maaf untuk apa?" namun dia hanya terus memelukku dan tidak menjawab.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" Daehyun melepas pelukannya begitu mendengar suara Junhong. Aku tersenyum kepada Banghim hyung, Jongup dan junhong yang baru masuk ruangan.

"syukurlah hyung, aku kasian pada Dae hyung. Dia tidak berhenti menangis sejak hyung kecelakaan" kata Jongup

"kecelakaan?" aku menatap member yang lain dengan heran

aku mencoba mengingat apa yang aku lakukan sehingga aku mengalami... kecelakaan?

**Flashback on**

"Hyung, aku pergi ke toko depan sebentar ya" kata Youngjae

"pasti untuk membelikan makanan kesukaan bayi besarmu kan?" Himchan meledek

Youngjae mendesah pelan "siapa lagi? Anak itu benar-benar..."

"haha baiklah" kata Himchan yang kemudian kembali sibuk memilih bahan makanan yang dibutuhkannya.

Namun tidak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dan orang-orang tengah berkerumun dijalan raya.

**Flashback off**

"mianhae, aku jadi merepotkan kalian. Waktu itu aku sibuk dengan ponselku, aku tidak melihat ada mobil lewat" ucapku, aku merasa tidak enak karena mereka terlihat begitu khawatir.

"untuk apa minta maaf jae, yang penting kau sudah sadar" Himchan hyung membelai rambutku, aku tersenyum. "sebaiknya kau nasehati daehyun, dia terus-menerus menyalahkan diri"

"dae? Kau kenapa?" aku mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"maafkan aku jae" katanya dengan wajah memelas, matanya sembab. Ada air menggenang dimatanya.

"untuk apa?" Daehyun terdiam

kenapa dae? Ada apa denganmu? jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak menyukai daehyun yang kusut dan menyedihkan.

aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Tapi air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir. Ada rasa sakit di dalam ketika melihat keadaannya sekarang ini.

"seandainya aku tidak menginginkan cheesecake waktu itu..." dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Oh tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia menyalahkan dirinya karena masalah ini? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak berpikiran seperti itu.

Aku menggeleng, dan berusaha tersenyum. Mencoba mengurangi rasa bersalahnya yang seharusnya tidak ada. "aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak pergi kekamar mandi sekarang untuk membersihkan dirimu dae"

"Youngjae ah..."

"Jongup ah, seret hyungmu yang bau ini kekamar mandi" aku tidak memperdulikan Daehyun yang masih saja merasa bersalah dan Jongup segera melaksanakan perintahku.

"good job jae, kau tahu, dia belum mandi semenjak kau masuk rumah sakit"

astaga, aku menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Yongguk hyung. Aku lebih terkejut lagi ketika Junhong berkata "padahal hyung kan sudah 3 hari tidak sadarkan diri"

Sudah seminggu ini aku berbaring di rumah sakit dengan infus di tangan kiriku. Hari libur yang diberikan manajer telah selesai, dan para member harus kembali latihan seperti biasanya. Namun mereka selalu menyempatkan diri berkunjung kesini setiap ada waktu istirahat. Pagi, siang atau sore. Kadang hanya sekedar untuk mengantarkan pakaian, atau menyuapiku makan.

Terutama... Daehyun. ketika yang lain memilih pulang dan tidur di dorm setelah latihan sampai larut malam, Daehyun justru pergi kerumah sakit untuk menemaniku. Aku sudah memperingatkannya, namun ia tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya.

Malam ini sedang hujan deras, aku bisa mendengar suara petir dari luar. Aku pun memikirkan Daehyun. 'aku harap dia tidur di dorm malam ini' batinku. Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Tetapi tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. antara terkejut dan kesal, aku ingin sekali memarahi Daehyun yang basah kuyup. 'kenapa kau tetap pergi saat hujan begini,bodoh?' umpatku dalam hati.

"cepat ganti pakaianmu" aku menahan kemarahanku dan mencoba untuk tenang. Aku tahu dia sangat lelah, aku tidak mungkin membuatnya semakin kalut.

Daehyun mengambil handuk lalu mengganti pakaian basahnya dengan piyamaku.

Daehyun kini telah duduk dikursi samping ranjangku. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang sangat dingin. Menempelkan dipipiku, lalu meniup-niupnya, memberinya kehangatan. aku mengelus wajahnya, bibirnya hampir membeku karena kedinginan.

"Youngjae ah..."

"hmm"

"dingin sekali"

Aku menunduk, melumat bibirnya yang dingin. Sesekali menempelkan lidahku yang hangat disana.

Aku baru melepasnya ketika kurasa bibirnya sudah cukup hangat. Lalu menciumi setiap inchi wajahnya. Dia hanya diam. Aku menyuruhnya naik keranjangku. jaket yang biasanya ia gunakan sekarang basah kuyup. aku tidak akan membiarkannnya tidur kedinginan. awalnya ia ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya ia mau berbaring disampingku. dia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku, meletakkan kepalanya diatas pundakku, menempelkan hidungnya dipipiku.

"Youngjae ah" leherku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya

"hmm"

"mian.." ucapnya pelan. kulihat matanya sudah tertutup.

Aku tahu dia merasa sangat bersalah, aku mengerti dia merasa sangat menyusahkanku.

"tidurlah dae..."

Beginilah kami. aku dan Daehyun. Kami mengerti satu sama lain. dan kami hanyalah teman.

Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hubungan lebih dari ini. aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia.

"Youngjae ah" dia memanggilku lagi setelah hening cukup lama

"hmm"

"sepertinya Yongguk dan Himchan hyung berpacaran" suaranya sangat rendah, matanya masih terpejam.

"benarkah?"

"aku melihat mereka melakukan itu di ruangan vocal tadi siang"

"aigoo.. lalu?"

"mereka menyuruh Jongup untuk tidak membalas cinta Junhong sekarang, tetapi nanti ketika Junhong sudah cukup umur" aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Youngjae ah..."

"hmm"

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencintaimu jika setelah ini kau berhenti memanggilku dan segera tidur"

Aku tahu Daehyun sedang tersenyum sekarang. Aku merasakan pelukannya yang semakin erat. Hembusan nafasnya semakin jelas kudengar.

Beginilah kami. aku dan Daehyun. Kami mengerti satu sama lain. dan sekarang kami adalah sepasang kekasih.


End file.
